1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for lubricating and cleaning a drive chain or the like, such as a drive chain for a bicycle or motor cycle.
2. Background Art
Part of the regular maintenance of a bicycle or motorcycle is to periodically apply a lubricant to the drive chain. A common way of accomplishing this is to place a lubricant container with its discharge opening above the chain, and then to move the chain along its normal path of travel, as the lubricant is dispensed from the container directly onto the chain. One of the problems with this standard practice is that it is difficult to apply the lubricant uniformly to all parts of the chain. Another drawback is that a portion of the lubricant tends to pass through the chain and drop on the floor below.
A search of the patent literature has disclosed a number of patents relating to lubricating devices of various sorts, and these are discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,380, Mann, shows a lubricating system where there is an oil container mounted to a motorcycle at the location of the drive chain. There is an operating lever mounted t the handle bar of the motorcycle, and this lever is in turn attached to a cable that operates a second lever that depresses the discharge head of the container for the lubricant. The discharge head is in turn connected to a tube which has its outlet opening directed to the drive chain. By operating the lever on the handlebar, the lubricant can be discharged onto the drive chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,677, Schott, shows a chain lubricating device where there is a permanent magnet which holds the lubricant applicating device against the chain. The lubricant is dispensed through a tube from a pressurized container to the applicating device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,677, Schott, shows a chain lubricating applying grease to a cable. Various configurations are shown, and in general, these comprise a ring member which fits at least partially around the cable. The lubricant is dispensed from openings positioned at regularly spaced intervals around the ring. In one embodiment, there are bristles mounted from the ring that extend downwardly to engage the cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,797, Ducatallion, discloses a device for the oil is discharged from a can through a pad, from which the oil is applied to a drive chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,951,557, Jung, shows an oil applicator where that is mounted to a bicycle to lubricate the bicycle chain. There are upper and lower pads to engage the upper and lower surfaces of the chain, and a cup to feed oil onto the upper pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 603,654, Norris, shows a device somewhat similar to the Amberg device noted above. The Norris patent shows some brush-like members which engage the chain. It is stated that these are used for cleaning and also for lubricating the drive chain. Somewhat similar devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 556,786, Thompson, and also in U.S. Pat. No. 531,176, Furbush.
U.S. Pat. No. 501,626, Percy, shows a device mounted to the case of a drive chain where oil contained in a cup can be discharged into the case and onto the chain.
In spite of the fact that for a number of decades there have been various concepts, such as those noted above, for devices to lubricate drive chains for bicycles and motorcycles, to the best knowledge of the applicant, none of these have been widely accepted, and the usual method of applying the lubricant is a direct manual operation of discharging the lubricant from the container directly onto the chain.
Accordingly, it is an obJect of the present invention to provide a convenient lubricant dispensing device particularly adapted to lubricate and clean the drive chain of a bicycle or motorcycle, which device can be used conveniently and effectively for uniform application of the lubricant, while alleviating the problem of the lubricant dripping onto the floor or other objects. It is a further object to provide such a device which can be used quite effectively and conveniently with conventional lubricant dispensing containers that are presently on the market, such as a pressurized lubricant dispenser.